


【鬼深】坏男孩

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 他还在变声期，声音带着点奶气，又低哑，湿热的气息吹进耳朵青涩又性感：“对啊，这么多人，我就要在这儿侵犯你。”
Kudos: 13





	【鬼深】坏男孩

晚高峰地铁一号线的每一节车厢都挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，还好周深身边有看起来瘦弱实则还算强壮的少年人同行。王琳凯双手撑在车厢墙壁上，用双臂和身体圈出一块安全舒适的区域，周深得以安稳地靠在墙上举着手机浏览消息。

王琳凯低头看着周深跟同事们发微信，噼里啪啦打字，手指都快有了残影——显然是一点儿也没把心思放在他身上。他四下张望，地铁到站，一批人下去又一批人上来，人们挨挨蹭蹭，他也被挤得晃了几下。他再次低头，看到周深稳定的像是处在另一个世界的模样，顿时不满起来。

虽然也不是第一次被当成地铁人肉屏障，偏偏他就今天突然不满意了。凭什么这家伙心安理得的享受自己带来的便利还懒得理他。

他抬手摘下周深的耳机给自己带上，里面什么声音也没有。后者只瞥他一眼，又低眉垂目专注于手机屏幕了。他将下巴放在周深头顶，说：“没放歌啊？”

“我用来听同事语音的。”周深夺回耳机戴上，抬手推他脖子将他推远些，“别这样，难受。”

他嘟起嘴：“地铁里还工作？又不差这几十分钟。”

周深回：“今天稍微忙一些，待会儿到家了还要工作。”

“留到明天不行吗？”

“应该不行吧。”

“啊……那我今天又不能去你家了呗。”王琳凯盯着对方淡色的睫毛和眼周的小痣，嘟嘟囔囔，“多久了？半个月？”

王琳凯到他家一般是为了什么，这个多久又所指为何物，两人都心知肚明。

周深抬头，总算有正眼瞧他，但却用大人教育小孩的语气说：“好好学习，一天天的想什么呢都？”

王琳凯偏要同他对着干，歪着嘴露出一个痞里痞气的笑：“当然是想你呢，宝贝。”

“都说了叫哥！”周深立刻给他脑门上来了个爆栗。

王琳凯下意识双手捂住脑门，恰好被身后去往车门口准备下车的人撞了一下，没站稳向前倒。周深抬手也来不及扶他，被紧贴着压在墙上，同时感到对方的膝盖挤进自己双腿之间，大腿抵住根部。

“呃……”

周深发出一声短促的闷哼，抬眼。

四目相对。

周围的乘客挤得更紧，像流动的粘稠水泥。王琳凯更往前，膝盖抵在墙上。他一手撑住墙，一手钻进周深的西装外套里，搂住青年的腰往自己怀里带了带。周深被迫踮起脚尖，虚坐在他的腿上，腿根与他的腿肉紧紧相贴。

王琳凯垂下头，牙齿咬住周深左边的耳机线拔下来，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵轻声说：“哥哥小心点。”

周深抓着手机的手攥紧，无奈道：“你故意的吧？”

王琳凯撇撇嘴：“真不是哦，意外意外。”

周深推自己腰上的手臂：“那放开我。”

“太挤啦！哪还能有刚才那么宽敞的地方？还不是你刚才不珍惜？”他侧头看对方，笑嘻嘻地揉一把青年的纤腰，把那规规整整收进裤腰的衬衫揉乱，同时也揉出慌张的控诉。

周深瞪着他：“还说你不是故意的？别乱摸。”

乍一看周深似乎气势挺足，可到王琳凯眼里，那些细节处的慌张和心虚可无处遁形。眼见周深耳朵尖儿都红了，眼神也躲闪，少年忍不住起了坏心眼。

“这个嘛……”王琳凯朝周围看，确定他们这里完全没有被人注意到，手上贴着周深后腰向下滑，手指一点点把衬衫下摆抽出来。

“现在确实是故意的。”

他露出一个恶劣的笑。

周深抓住王琳凯的手腕，刚想开口呵斥，王琳凯把腿一提，顶着他腿根那处磨蹭了几下，那黑色的西裤和藏蓝色的校服裤子挤在一起，立刻就让他噤了声，耳朵的红蔓延到双颊。

“怎么脸红了？”

王琳凯微微睁大眼睛，要不是手已经探进衣服抚上对方光滑的脊背，那模样还真有点儿无辜。

周深满眼都是慌张，压低声音说：“你疯了吗？这么多人挤着，你在这——”

指尖在脊椎线上来回滑动两下，仿佛带着微小的电流，细微的麻痒感从尾椎骨窜上来，周深立刻抿住嘴，不安地向前挺了挺腰想远离那只手，结果只是把自己送进对方怀里。

王琳凯完全是少年的身材，高但极瘦，好在他平时总穿oversize的衣服，校服也选大了一码，外套敞开后确实能把怀里身材娇小的青年遮个严实。他心细胆大，手从身侧滑过来，拇指抵住那还软着的乳头，来回搓捻了几下，同时腿也抵着周深的裆部一阵蹭弄。

他还在变声期，声音带着点奶气，又低哑，湿热的气息吹进耳朵青涩又性感：“对啊，这么多人，我就要在这儿侵犯你。”

他们相差七岁，两家人做了十年邻居，周深能算王琳凯半个亲哥哥，谁能想到这样的两个人能搞到一起。虽说周深才是被强行拉进这份不甚健康的恋爱关系的人，可平日里同王琳凯做爱时，他总有种教坏小孩子的感觉。第一次做时他还想着，王琳凯要是再年轻一点，他就能算是犯罪了。

明明总是被强迫的那个，他却总怀有罪恶感。

此刻这种罪恶感攀升到顶点，除了让他习惯性心虚，选择被迫承受外还有羞耻感的附加。

“小鬼，别……”

周深身子敏感，乳头尤甚，稍微揉一揉身子就发软，何况现在身在公共场合，体感刺激比平日高太多。他被那乳头传来的酥麻感一激，咬住下唇什么话也说不出来了，想夹住腿也是徒劳，下身被蹭得一阵阵发热，鼓鼓地将西裤顶起一团。

“哎呀，硬了。”王琳凯笑，“哥哥好像比平时敏感了点，怎么回事啊？”

周深脸红透了，羞恼道：“你现在倒是知道叫哥哥了。”

“对啊，我多乖。那我的问题你怎么不回答？”少年用下巴蹭蹭对方的头发，轻声问，“这么敏感，是因为半个月没做？”

带着薄茧的修长手指几近粗暴地反复揉捻脆弱的乳头，蹂躏得它红肿发疼，硬得像粒小石子，周深努力调整呼吸，闭上眼睛偏过头，一言不发。

“不对吗……”

王琳凯的指尖停下动作。周深以为自己被放过一马，抬眼刚想喘口气，那手指又捏住他的乳头重重向外拉扯了一下。

又痛又麻的快感冲击上来，他一口气没咽下去，化成半个颤抖的咽音。“嗯……”

王琳凯将声音放的极轻，明明是在略嘈杂的车厢里，周深却清清楚楚全听进耳朵。

“那就是哥哥太骚了，在公共场合特别兴奋，是不是？”

周深的咬紧牙关不发出一点喘息声就已经尽全力了，哪有回答对方的余裕，何况对方也没想着要他回答。

指头时轻时重时急时缓地揉搓着乳头，强烈的酥麻快感在身体里流窜。周深真想发火，这样的情景让他慌张，身体又实在是舒服，多种情绪激荡下他越发混乱，身体轻轻发起抖来。

手指重重地掐了一把乳头，周深嗓子里闷出一声底哼，仰头靠在墙上。王琳凯手探下去，指尖刚钻进裤腰，被周深一把抓住手腕。

“别弄了……我们下一站下车，去卫生间…好不好？”

周深脸颊早就被情欲熏红，眼里都是潋滟的水光，诱惑至极。

要命。

被这双眼睛一看，王琳凯更是恶向胆边生，权当他是欲拒还迎，手搁着西裤揉他的下身：“你知道你现在什么表情吗？”

周深眉毛微皱，眼睛更湿了，下唇被咬得通红。下身的快感让他不敢再开口，软软的靠着墙压抑喘息。

王琳凯咬牙道：“一脸要我现在就操你的表情。”

地铁到站，凝固的水泥开始流动，人们推搡着向外走。周深垂头拢住西装外套转身就想下车，奈何已经被弄得腿软脚软，轻易被王琳凯搂着腰抓回来，三两下带到车厢的角落再次压住。

车厢重新被填满，水泥墙树立起来堵塞出口。周深背部紧靠着墙，被劳劳禁锢在王琳凯的怀里，小腹顶上来一个硬立的东西。

少年低头吹他的耳朵，眼睛里沉着浓浓的欲望：“跑什么？哥哥不想要我吗？”

王琳凯手向前探去拉开他的裤链，他抓住对方的手腕，并没能阻止对方剥开他的内裤、把他的阴茎掏出来握住轻车熟路地撸动起来，这下反倒像是他主动引导对方侵犯他。

只是摸一摸揉一揉也就罢了，可现在那私密部位完全暴露在空气中，周深真真是慌了，声音和身子都抖得厉害。

“你给我停……！”

“嘘——小声点。”

王琳凯本来也真没想做到这一步，只想稍微逗弄周深一下，可他忘了自己面对周深时向来毫无自制力可言。周深给他的反馈极好，早就看得他浑身发热、精虫上脑了。此刻不管不顾，下身顶上去，隔着两层不薄不厚的布料蹭弄。不过瘾。他一时有些后悔，还不如刚才真下了车去厕所爽快地干一发。不过周深这样的状态实在是少见，他仔细一琢磨，到底是不亏。

宽松的校服裤子给了他把下身挤进周深腿缝的条件。他抓着周深的胯把那软热的臀肉往自己下身按，又伸手细致地来回套弄几遍周深的阴茎，轻轻松松撸出大量的淫液，黏得满手都是。

“这反应，那么喜欢？”

回应他只颤抖的呼吸和湿软的眼神。

他不依不饶，垂头咬周深的耳尖：“哥哥倒是低头看看啊，看看你这里都什么样了。”

周深闷闷地憋出一句：“你变态吧你……”

“被变态摸能爽成这样？你才是变态呢吧。”

周深低头就看见自己的阴茎被套弄得汁水四溢，隐约之间好像还能听见水声。顿时羞耻得浑身发麻，愤愤地闭上眼睛，睫毛都被生理泪水濡湿了。“要是被发现了…我们就……”

王琳凯打断道：“所以不能被发现。哥哥不能挣扎，不能出声……”他的拇指碾压着怀中人的龟头，同时把恶劣地话语送进对方的耳朵，“快射，射出来就放过你。”

周深无力地摇头，手还想推拒对方，下一秒就被指尖揉碾马眼的快感刺激得眯起眼睛，差点儿叫出声。他的视线越过王琳凯的手臂看向周围。层层叠叠的肩膀和人头掩埋他们，他们的存在感确实几乎为零。纵然如此他也不敢放松，紧紧咬住牙根，下颌的肌肉绷得紧紧的。

王琳凯知道他脸皮薄，死也不可能冒着被发现的危险反抗，又知道他忍耐力很可以，便大胆地挑他最受不了方式弄他。手指来回拨弄包皮缝儿，时不时探下去揉两颗鼓囊囊的睾丸，直弄得周深难耐地小幅度晃腰。

王琳凯问：“快了吗？”

周深垂下眼睛，睫毛上还挂着一颗泪珠，点点头，泪珠就掉下来。这一下像掉进了王琳凯的心里，泛起一阵阵令人心痒难耐的涟漪。

操，真要命。

下身涨的发疼，他咽了口唾液，停手说：“抬头。”

周深乖乖抬头看向他。

又是这种眼神。他在心里骂了一句脏话。周深每次被做的狠了就要这样看他，露出脆弱得任人伤害又令人无法狠心伤害的神情。

他低下头亲了亲他的脸颊和微张的软唇，给自己一点欲望过头的安慰，说：“我右边兜儿里有纸巾，掏出来。”

周深低头细声喘，伸手摸他裤子兜，被重新动作起来的手撸得指尖直发抖。摸了好一会儿才掏出几张皱巴巴的纸巾捏在手里，他再次看向王琳凯。

王琳凯隐忍道：“纸是干净的，自己捂住。”

他一手撸着那阴茎，一手撑在墙上挡着，只能靠周深自己把下身罩住，可周深手不利索，像是来纯粹捣乱的。他又开始愤愤于人怎么不多长几只手，好让他能顺顺利利地给周深撸个痛快。

周深快要射了，忍不住把纸紧紧攥在手里，这下那纸的遮挡作用约等于无，而纠正这些未免太不解风情。王琳凯极速套弄手里的东西，周深额头抵着他的胸口，哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来，射得他满手都是，校服裤子也沾上星星点点的奶白浊液。

周深手去碰他腿间那帐篷的顶端，刮上面粘的精液：“弄脏了……”声音还软着，眼神也软着，湿漉漉的目光带着点儿茫然。

这还怎么收场……！

王琳凯把那黏糊糊的手向后探，两根手指挤进臀缝。周深瞬间清醒了些，不可置信地抓住他的手臂：“不会吧？”

“会。”

周深的声音细如蚊蚋：“你不是说，我，我射了就……”

“收不了场了。”

事态朝着两人都不可控的方向奔去。周深嘴上骂不了人，身上又没力气，瞪着眼睛感受那两根手指凑近了后穴，指尖按着那入口的小褶皱安抚性地揉了两下，而后直直刺入一截指头，几乎没什么阻力便没入那片软热湿润的密地。

周深浑身僵硬，慌乱地看向周围，磕磕绊绊地说：“真不行……！”

王琳凯对他的身体了如指掌，手指继续没入，指尖精确压住内壁一块软软的凸起。周深喉结一阵弹动，身子立刻就软了，眼角也落下刺激过头的泪水。手指可不像先前撸他肉棒时那样还给他喘息的机会，只寻着了前列腺就集中抠挖按压。周深腿软得几乎要沿着墙壁滑下去，小穴自发反应收紧，也不知是想把入侵者挤出去还是不知羞地想要吃进去更多。

“停下，王琳凯，求你了……”

可他越是这样推拒恳求，那手指反而放肆地捣弄。过载的快感让他几乎就要忍不住呻吟，那瞬间好像感受到有别的什么目光钉在身上，他转头看，模糊的视线里似乎没有谁在注意这里，或许是错觉，可那种被凝视之感已然让他焦虑起来。

怎么办…怎么办……

王琳凯认真地盯着他看，察觉出他的不对劲。“怎么了？”

“下车吧，好不好？”周深的手指攀上王琳凯的衣领紧紧攥住，仰头把嘴唇凑到他耳边，“我想要你……”

王琳凯眉毛一挑，在周深身体里作恶的手指总算停了下来，缓缓地向外拔。周深可算是松了口气，抬手擦了擦眼角的泪。

王琳凯草草擦净手，帮周深整理衣物。一层一层好好整理好了，他说：“待会儿去厕所喽？”

“嗯。”周深点点头，指指他裤裆上那些半干的白色痕迹，“这个怎么办？”

“没事，外套一拉就看不见了。”

地铁仍在平稳行驶之中，车厢仍凝固着。王琳凯认真盯着周深还潮红的脸颊和湿润的眼，盯了一会儿，忍不住低头寻那粉色的唇。

周深侧头避开，软着手掐了一把他的腰。“一分钟也忍不了？”

“我可忍了很久了。十五天零十八小时，你可做好准备。”

广播开始播报站点，地铁渐停。

王琳凯拉起他的手，把他护在怀里，随着人流走出车厢。

—END—


End file.
